Baptism By Fire
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: A short look at the death of a Jedi. COMPLETE


_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, etc._

* * *

**Baptism By Fire**

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been walking, or even how he had come to be where he now found himself. Something about the warm, golden sand gleaming beneath his feet and the very aroma that wafted through the air seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't recall why or how he knew it. Somehow, he felt as if he had visited this place before… had seen the various domed buildings lining the empty streets, and stood amidst its bustling crowds. Now, however, he was alone.

Lost and without any sense of direction or purpose, he continued to aimlessly wander the desolate streets in search of aid. He proceeded to roam the uninhabited town until he reached one dwelling in particular; something about the modest building grabbing his attention and stopping him dead in his tracks. Try as he did, and much to his frustration, he couldn't place it… but it seemed important. It seemed like something that he should have been able to remember, but couldn't. Doing his best to clear his mind, he focused on its threshold and tried to concentrate. Still, no memories came to him.

"I knew you would find your way home…"

Spinning around, he spotted a lone figure watching him from a short distance away. He quickly scanned the vicinity for other interlopers, but found that the stranger had arrived alone; somehow approaching him without making a sound or revealing his presence until taking it upon himself to do so.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend," the stranger answered with a soft, kindly smile. "I have come to help you on your journey."

"Journey?" he repeated, taking a slight step back as the mysterious man moved forward. "What journey?"

The stranger merely folded his hands beneath his beige robes. "The journey that we all must take."

Furrowing a brow, his apprehension and uncertainty somewhat abated as the man drew closer. His long, dark brown hair neatly tied back behind his head in a single braid, his beard was tinged with a subtle touch of gray and his eyes shone with unmistakable wisdom and compassion. In a way, he almost felt as if they had met once before… almost.

"I don't understand."

The man softly chuckled. "You will… in time."

"Tell me what's happening. I can't…" he trailed off, struggling to find the right words. Finally, he sighed in resignation. "I can't remember. Anything."

"You need not concern yourself," the stranger replied, stopping in front of him and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He nearly shied away from the contact of the mans' outstretched palm, but his inner voice told him that this person could be trusted, and was not somebody to be feared. Why his inner voice told him this, he couldn't be sure.

"The loss of your memory is only temporary. It is a natural part of the process. But never fear, it will return to you soon enough."

"Where are we? What is this?"

"As I have already said, you have found your way home," the older man answered; motioning toward the small shelter that had previously captured his attention and gesturing for him to lead the way. "Shall we?"

For a second time, he quirked a puzzled brow. "I don't even know what I'm doing here… I don't belong in this place."

"I'm afraid there is no other way," the enigmatic stranger said as he once again folded his hands beneath his robes. "But there is someone inside who would very much like to see you again. They are waiting."

After a slight hesitation, he obliged the stranger and reluctantly approached the familiar building. His steps were heavy and cautious as he neared its doorway, but he firmly pressed on. He needed answers… needed to remember who he was, and more importantly, what had happened to him. Perhaps, he thought, the mysterious man could help him shed some light on his current predicament.

Slowly stepping through the threshold, he glanced to and fro before continuing inside. His chest tightened the instant he spotted the middle-aged woman standing just across the room. All at once, images and memories flooded his head and sent his mind whirling; causing him to falter for a moment before choking out:

"I know your face."

The woman's gaze gave away the fact that she had seen years of worry and survived many hardships as she smiled, and the corners of her eyes crinkled in barely subdued elation.

"Hello, Ani… I've missed you."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, this was originally going to be the prologue to a story that I've since abandoned. It was going to be my take on what happens when a Jedi first dies and becomes one with the Force. _

_Obviously, in my version there is some amnesia involved until their thoughts gradually return to them. The main character in this fic is a restored Anakin Skywalker shortly after Vader's death, the mysterious man is Qui-Gon Jinn and the woman at the end is Shmi Skywalker. I think it could have made a good story, but I figured I already have too many unfinished fics and no spare time._

_Anywho, hope it was worth the short read…_

* * *


End file.
